


you colour my world

by hermione_danger256 (orphan_account)



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, painter!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hermione_danger256
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil loved to paint; Dan loved to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you colour my world

**Author's Note:**

> Title: you colored my world  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 508  
> Genre: Fluff, angst?  
> Summary: Phil loves to paint; Dan likes to watch.   
> Credit: a headcannon by the lovely starlighthowell.tumblr.com  
> Notes: This is so cheesy Phil would hate this I’m sorry it’s SO cheesy

Everyone had a different definition of art.  Some thought it had to tell a story.  Others thought it had to be picture perfect.  To Phil, art had to make you feel something. His art made him feel powerful.  It gave him a sense of home, and gave him time to think.

It was a nice sunny day, light breeze in the air, and Phil was in his art room, working on his latest masterpiece.  The room was filled with windows, one behind Phil, one next to him, and then there was a sliding door that lead to their back yard.  Dan had been laying in the grass outside, watching Phil paint. 

This time, Phil was painting how Dan made him feel.  Shades of pink and red filled the canvas, along with shades of purple for the times he was shy.  Little drops of black spilled from his paintbrush, or every time Dan made him feel empty when he left him with nothing to do.  Every color appeared on the canvas, resulting in a colorful masterpiece.

“What’s Philcent Van Gough up to now?” Dan yawned stretching his arms.  Phil loved it when Dan called him that, but he didn’t know why.

“Just another painting.  What has Philosopher Howell up to?” Phil put his brush down.

“Just admiring how beautiful my boyfriend’s paintings are.  You know for a clumsy person, you’ve kept the art room quite clean.” Phil followed Dan’s gaze towards the bookshelf next to the window which, instead of carrying books, carried painting supplies.  The walls were filled with unfinished and finished paintings.

“Thanks lovely boyfriend of mine.  You look sleepy Dan, why don’t you take a nap?” Dan yawned, shaking his head.

“Nonsense, now explain what this masterpiece means.”  Phil blushed.

“Well, this is about all the things you make me feel, because everything you make me feel has color inside my head.  Red means love, purple means nervousness, Green means fear, the times I thought you’d never love me back; white reminds me of the warm hugs, orange are the kisses we shared and  pink means lust…” Phil paused looking at his feet.  Dan was listening intently.

“Wait hold on, what does black mean? And blue?” Dan looked a little scared.

“Well, black reminds me of loneliness, you know.  When you leave me for a while I feel empty without you.  Wow this is getting cheesy, but it’s true.  My canvass was all black before I met you, and but now look at it.” He paused.  Dan had sat down on a stool next to Phil, bewildered by the words Phil had spoken.

“And blue,” Phil continued, making sure to keep eye contact, “blue makes me feel sad.  It remind me of the times you were sad.”

“Phil I don’t know what to say…this is a masterpiece.” Dan grabbed Phil’s hand lightly, moving in closer to his face.

“You color my world Dan. We’re a masterpiece.” Phil leaned in and dissolved in a warm kiss.

He felt yellow, happiness, and he couldn’t be more safe and happy in the arms of the paintbrush that colored his world.


End file.
